This is a collaborative study with the American Univeristy in Cairo, Social Research Center, Cairo, Egypt. The study focuses on the factors which prolong or terminate female education on completion of the primary, intermediate and high school levels in Egypt. The study will describe the context of girls' lives and chart important events over a three-year period of time. Data collected from both continuers and non-continuers in school will be used to assess the relationship between education, age at marriage, contraceptive behavior, and employment; to suggest events which influence later fertility; and to determine what factors are involved in prolonging education. Data will be collected through structured interviews, open-ended discussions, and free-style interactions. The objective of the final data analysis will be to determine the extent to which factors involved in prolongation of education are consistent and recurrent. This determination will provide a better understanding of societal process and may assist in the formulation of recommendations for polices that might help achieve lower fertility.